1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to waste collection and treatment toilet systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to transportable toilet housing.
2. Background Information
Conventional transportable toilets merely collect waste. These systems, therefore, must either be emptied regularly or connected to a sewer. Because transportable toilets are used in temporary or remote locations, it is often burdensome to empty collected sewage regularly. Transportable toilets are often used at temporary sites for sporting events, outdoor concerts, county fairs, sites of disasters and others. These toilets can only be used for a short period of time before the sewage has to be removed. Transportable toilets are also used in remote locations, such as military training camps. Where sewage connections are scarce, these toilets can only be used for a short time.
Japanese utility model registration No. 3,023,323 was issued to the inventor of this application for an improved and water-flushing type transportable temporary toilet systems. In that systems, filthy water including discharges from a plurality of toilet stools installed in a housing is cleaned of solid wastes through a sediment separation chamber and then purified through an active water chamber of a three-phase flowing structure consisting of water, air and carrier particles holding aerobic microorganisms. Such purified water is supplied to toilet stools to make them clean at all times. Therefore, the temporary toilet systems disclosed therein is of the water-flushing type which makes the systems clean, sanitary and free of odor.
However, the purifying treatment of the water in the above described systems is not complete, although the water is got rid of solid wastes through the sediment separation chamber and is purified through the three-phase flowing structure in the active water chamber. The treated water still contains solid materials such as scum. If the treated water is used as flushing water for toilet stools, then there would be risk that such solid materials including scum is attached to the toilet stools. Accordingly, the above described toilet systems are not necessarily perfect or appropriate for their intended purposes.